Analysis of various kinetic and metabolic systems by the use of mathematical models carried out in collaboration with other investigators. These include binding, internalization and activation of receptor systems (insulin, low density lipoprotein, prostaglandin, glucagon, zinc metabolism in man, amino acid transport, thyroglobulin synthesis and thyroxine binding globulin metabolism). Specifically, these studies also serve to test and develop the SAAM computer program and modeling theory. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Berman, M.: Kinetic models for absorbed dose calculations. NM/MIRD. New York, Society of Nuclear Medicine, Inc., 1977. Glinoer, D., McGuire, R. A., Gershengorn, M. C., Robbins, J. and Berman, M.: Effects of estrogen on thyroxine-binding globulin metabolism in rhesus monkeys. Endocrinology 100: 9-17, 1977.